The above-mentioned type of door handle for a vehicle is described in, for example, JP 2007-254995 A. In JP 2007-254995 A, there are described an embodiment including a connector main body of the connector, which is made of a resin and formed integrally with the handle inner member, and an embodiment including a connector main body of the connector, which is made of a resin, formed as a member independent of the handle inner member, and coupled integrally with the handle inner member.